


I Love You

by jisxngie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, More Fluff, i also love junhao, so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: (/cringes at title/)Junhui's studying, Minghao's adorable.





	

Junhui chuckled, feeling warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. He dropped both the pen he was holding and his phone with the calculator app open. “I miss youuu,” he heard his boyfriend mumble into his shoulder. “Ming we live in the same apartment,” Junhui smiled, his heart fluttering at the younger showing affection while feeling the fabric of Minghao’s oversized superman hoodie rub against his bare arms, “how can you miss me when we’re always together?”

 

Minghao loosened his grip and spun Junhui around in his chair, climbing onto his lap and hugging him with arms around his torso. Minghao’s bare legs rubbed against Junhui’s sweatpants, his nose buried in the crook of the elder’s neck. “You’re always studying,” Minghao whined and pouted, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, “you don’t have any time for me.” Junhui only smiled and held Minghao’s face gently in his hands, pulling away slightly “You’re so silly.”

 

“Huh?” Minghao pulled a puzzled face and Junhui just wanted to cherish this boy even more.  
“I’ll always have time for you, baby,” Junhui smiled slightly, “I just have to study for my exams okay?”  
“Okay,” Minghao smiled, a light blush fanning over a pretty face. “You can stay in my lap while I study if you’d like,” Junhui offered, “just as long as you won’t be distracting.”  
“Yes please!”

 

\--

 

The soft light of Junhui’s desk lamp flickered and he looked up to his laptop to check the time; 12:42am. “I should probably go sleep,” he muttered to himself before looking down at the peaceful Minghao. He had fallen asleep while murmuring small little things that made Junhui’s heart flutter and his stomach turn.

 

_“You smell nice.”_

_“I’m comfy in your arms.”_

_“I love you.”_

 

“I love you too,” Junhui sighed, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to the younger’s lips and cheeks and nose and everywhere he could reach. He lifted him up bridal style and carried him over to their bed, gently placing him down before stripping off his shirt and climbing over the sleeping beauty to get to his side of the bed; he was too lazy to walk around the entire bed. “Junhui…” Minghao mumbled in his sleep, turning over and instinctively wrapping his leg around the elder’s waist. “I know,” Junhui couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face, “I’m right here.” His hand stroked Minghao’s exposed thigh, his boxer shorts riding up further.

 

“I...love…you…Jun…”

 

“I love you too Minghao. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> AALLLLLLLLLRIGHTYYY
> 
>  
> 
> diD YOU LIKE THE FLUFF I WROTE IN 5 MINUTES??? :) <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> comment if you want more <3


End file.
